Adversaires, et pourtant
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Leurs combats sont en passe d'entrer dans la légende. Il est le seul capable de rivaliser avec lui, et ainsi le seul à l'intéresser vraiment. Oui, décidément, il est le seul à avoir percé les barrières de sa solitude...


**Et hop ! Un OS ! Encore un !**

**Celui-ci est dédié à... *roulements de tambour* Bah... à ma chère Harlem, comme d'hab' XD. J'ai prévu de la demander en mariage un de ces quatre... Comme ça ce sera réglé.**

**Je teste un nouveau couple, mais j'ai peur qu'ils soient un peu OOC... Enfin surtout Mihawk en fait.**

**Je précise que l'action se passe avant que Shanks ne rencontre Luffy, donc il a toujours son bras et son chapeau de paille.**

**Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent résonnait dans la clairière. Les deux combattants s'attaquaient sans relâche, frappant, esquivant, parant le sabre de l'autre avec toujours plus de violence, toujours plus de hargne. Leurs combats étaient en passe d'entrer dans la légende.

Shanks le Roux et Dracule Mihawk.

Le Roux était le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Œil de Faucon, et leur rivalité au sabre était connue de tous. On les pensait ennemis. Ils étaient seulement adversaires. Le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne laissait pas de place à la haine. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux étrangers à ce sentiment.

Mihawk était trop indifférent et maître de ses émotions. Shanks était trop joyeux et généreux envers les autres. La colère, oui. Une colère passagère qu'il évacuaient en mettant une correction bien sentie à celui ou celle qui l'avait provoqué. La haine, non.

Suite à un coup d'épée particulièrement virulent de la part des deux sabreurs, ils furent projetés en même temps dans deux directions opposées et s'écrasèrent tous les deux contre un arbre. Match nul. Comme d'habitude.

-Eh bah ! Tu perds pas la main !

-Toi non plus, Shanks. C'est toujours aussi divertissant de croiser le fer avec toi.

Shanks se releva en grimaçant, frottant son derrière endoloris.

-Mouais... J'sais pas si "divertissant" est vraiment le mot qui convient. J'dirais plutôt "douloureux", personnellement.

Mihawk esquissa un sourire en coin et se releva d'un mouvement souple.

-Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement.

-J'suis d'accord ! Allez viens ! J'te paye un coup à boire !

-N'avais-tu pas la gueule de bois, ce matin ?

-Bah quoi ? Je n'peux pas laisser le soleil se coucher sans t'inviter à prendre une choppe !

-... Il est à peine midi.

-Et alors ?

Mihawk soupira et arrêta d'argumenter. Il savait depuis longtemps que ça ne servait à rien avec le rouquin au chapeau de paille. Shanks passa familièrement un bras autour de son épaule, et il l'entraîna vers une taverne animée. Mihawk grogna. Il n'aimait pas ces endroits bruyants qui plaisaient tant à son camarade. L'autre le sentit et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Ooooh ! Allez Hawkey... Fais pas ton asocial et viens avec moi !

-C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix...

-Exactement ! s'exclama le Roux en le poussant à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Mihawk se retint de se retourner et de dégainer son sabre contre lui et se contenta de le laisser passer devant. On était jamais trop prudent. Shanks marcha rapidement vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Il tapa sur le bois du plat de la main.

-Holà ! Tavernier ! Une choppe de ton meilleur rhum !

-Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'être aussi bruyant ? soupira le brun en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Tu trouves que je suis bruyant ? demanda le rouquin, sincèrement étonné.

Le sabreur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demanda poliment au barman un verre de vin. Le Roux le regarda, dépité.

-C'est tout ce que tu prends ?

-Je préfère ne pas renouveler l'expérience. La dernière fois que tu m'as poussé à boire, ça s'est mal terminé.

-Mal terminé ? Ha ! Tu peux pas dire que t'as pas appré...

-Dis un mot de plus et je te découpe, Shanks.

-Roooh ! T'es toujours aussi susceptible ! N'empêche, cette fois là, t'as perdu !

-C'est bien pour ça que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Shanks vida sa choppe d'une traite et en recommanda une autre avant de se rapprocher du visage du brun.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est dommage... susurra-t-il. En plus, je suis sûr que tu en as envie...

-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour une réalité.

Le Roux éclata de rire et se recula.

-Bon, eh bah si tu veux pas... Euh... Occuper ton après-midi comme ça... Revanche ?

Mihawk sourit, prédateur.

-Très bien. Cette option me convient mieux en effet.

Il vida son verre alors que Shanks engloutissait sa deuxième choppe, et ils sortirent de l'établissement. Essayèrent de sortir.

-Euuuh... Messieurs ? Vous n'avez pas payé vos consommations...

-Shanks ? Tu avais bien dis que tu m'invitais n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête et rit nerveusement.

-J'avais oublié que j'étais aussi fauché qu'un mendiant...

Le sabreur se contenta de soupirer et régla la note alors que son compagnon lui jurait qu'il le rembourserait un jour. Œil de Faucon leva les yeux au ciel. S'il devait faire le compte de tout ce que Shanks lui devait...

ooooo

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu préparais un mauvais coup quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne te battais pas comme d'habitude... grogna Mihawk.

Shanks s'esclaffa et son souffle chatouilla la peau de son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'étaient de nouveau affrontés en duel dans une clairière à l'écart du village. Mais le Roux avait fait exprès de se laisser toucher au flanc par le brun. Il s'était écroulé. Comédie. Œil de Faucon avait attendu qu'il se relève. Après tout, il avait déjà subi des blessures bien plus graves que celle-là. Mais comme son adversaire ne bougeait pas, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas perdre aussi bêtement le seul homme capable de lui tenir tête ! Et son seul ami, aussi, par la même occasion. Il s'était approché, et avait mit un genoux à terre pour se pencher sur lui.

Mauvaise idée.

Shanks avait ouvert les yeux, et l'avait brusquement attrapé par la nuque. Il l'avait ensuite fait basculer et s'était retrouvé au dessus de lui, maintenant Mihawk immobile sous son poids.

-À vrai dire, je pensais pas que tu te laisserais avoir, ricana-t-il.

-Tu me cherches, Shanks.

-Allons, Hawkey... Tu sais très bien que t'en as autant envie que moi...

Œil de Faucon fronça les sourcils, et détourna la tête, dédaigneux. Mais ce qui le faisait vraiment enrager, c'était que l'homme au dessus de lui avait raison. En fait, depuis cette première fois où Shanks l'avait poussé à boire plus que de raison et où ils avaient fini dans le même lit, il en rêvait. Cela faisait quoi... Un mois ? Deux mois ? Plus ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais depuis ce soir là, ses pensées étaient hantées par le souvenir du rouquin jouant avec son corps. Il lui avait fait découvrir un plaisir jusque là inconnu.

Mihawk était plutôt le genre... solitaire. Il méprisait les hommes, était indifférent des femmes. Alors les relations charnelles... Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout simplement. Shanks avait été le premier à pénétrer la barrière de solitude qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. D'abord en tant qu'adversaire régulier, puis en tant qu'ami. Et ce soir là, il était devenu un amant. Un amant d'une nuit, mais le sabreur n'arrivait plus à le considérer autrement. Excepté pendant leurs combats.

Et là, alors que cet amant mordillait doucement la peau pâle de sa gorge, il ne pouvait retenir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, tout comme il ne pouvait maîtriser son excitation grandissante.

Le Roux se redressa un instant, lui fit son regard le plus joueur et à nouveau, il se pencha lentement vers lui. Il souffla sur ses lèvres, passa la pointe de sa langue sur l'ourlet qu'elles dessinaient. Il en embrassa la commissure, se décala un peu pour les effleurer des siennes. Il sentait que les muscles de son ami étaient tendus dans l'attente et s'en délectait. Puis, il finit par céder à son propre désir et il scella doucement leurs lèvres.

Il avait comprit la dernière fois qu'il ne servait à rien d'utiliser la force pour faire céder Mihawk. Ce type était aussi têtu qu'une mule quand il s'y mettait et son esprit combatif reprenait alors le dessus. Il ne se servit que de douceur et de sensualité pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Qu'il obtint. Sa langue vint alors caresser son palais, câliner la sienne, s'enrouler autour. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer. De seulement quelques millimètres.

Le sabreur soupira contre les lèvres du rouquin, et il ouvrit les paupières. Les yeux d'or rencontrèrent ceux d'acier, aussi ardents l'un que l'autre.

-Tu vois que tu en avais envie, murmura Shanks.

Œil de Faucon fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le Roux reprit sa bouche, avec plus de passion cette fois. Le brun résista un peu, mais il finit par abandonner face aux sensations qu'il éprouvait. Son amant glissa ensuite sa bouche le long de sa joue jusque dans sa gorge, sous son menton et il mordilla sa peau. Mihawk étouffa un grognement appréciateur et se contenta de basculer sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner meilleur accès. Il était sensible à cet endroit, il le savait, et les caresses de Shanks achevèrent de briser ses dernières réticences. Il leva une main et la glissa dans ses mèches rousses.

Shanks sourit contre la peau du sabreur et sut qu'il avait gagné. Il dégrafa leurs deux capes, passa l'une de ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant, retraça ses muscles. Il se recula pour le regarder, et sourit.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda Mihawk, narquois.

Le Roux haussa les épaules.

-Question stupide. Même si t'es pas encore à mon niveau Hawkey ! ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Tu devrais sortir un peu de ton manoir, histoire de bronzer un chouia !

Il rit et posa sa main à la peau mate sur le pectoral du brun, appréciant le contraste de leurs couleurs de peau. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et sa ceinture, et envoya ses sandales voir ailleurs d'un coup de pied. Il se lécha les lèvres, enleva la chemise de son amant, puis se pencha pour embrasser un téton durci. Le respiration de Mihawk s'accéléra et il ferma les yeux. Shanks lécha et titilla la pointe de chair tout en caressant ses abdominaux contractés de ses paumes. Il infligea le même traitement au deuxième téton et le sabreur crispa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il délaissa la peau du Faucon et s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour lui enlever ses bottes d'un mouvement fluide. Puis, il détacha sa ceinture, et finit de le déshabiller, ne manquant pas d'effleurer "accidentellement" son entrejambe au passage. Mihawk grogna et le rouquin rit une nouvelle fois, malicieux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, longuement, puis, il se coucha sur le dos à ses côtés et le fit basculer sur lui. Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout faire pendant que tu te la coules douce ?

La bouche de Mihawk s'étira en un sourire en coin, et plongea vers celle de Roux. Moins réservé que lui, celui-ci plongea immédiatement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, appréciant leur douceur. Le sabreur mordilla son cou, son épaule, attarda sa langue sur sa clavicule. Shanks laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra. Son amant en profita pour détacher son bermudas et le lui enlever d'un geste vif et précis. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et remontèrent pour retracer le V de son aine.

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements, remarqua-t-il.

-Nan, ça me gène quand je dois aguicher des beaux bruns ténébreux, répondit le rouquin, sarcastique.

Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête, nonchalant, et lui fit un sourire aussi narquois que ses paroles. Œil de Faucon leva les yeux au ciel et choisit de ne pas répliquer. Il se pencha pour mordiller son oreille, et passa le bout de ses doigts frais sur toute la longueur de son torse, puis de son ventre contracté, avant de les faire glisser le long de son désir éveillé. Shanks ferma les yeux, et son sourire s'élargit, appréciateur. Mais il tarda pas à se faner lorsqu'il sentit que son amant ne poussait pas la caresse plus loin. Il ouvrit les yeux, frustré.

-Bon, t'attends quoi ?

-Tes jérémiades, répondit le brun dans son oreille.

-Putain Dracule ! Magne toi, sinon je te jure que... Hmmmm...

Mihawk avait finalement refermé sa main sur son membre et entamé un long mouvement de va-et-viens, gagnant un gémissement séduit du rouquin. Il descendit sa bouche, laissa une traînée de feu le long de son torse et de son ventre avant de lécher le bout du sexe tendu qu'il tenait en main.

-Hnn...

Shanks se tendit et donna un coup de hanches involontaire, essayant d'atteindre cette bouche qui le titillait. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque les lèvres de son amant l'enserrèrent enfin et dégagea ses mains pour les placer à nouveau dans ses mèches noires. Le sabreur aspira la hampe dure le plus possible, puis il bougea la tête de haut en bas, lentement, se délectant des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir du Roux qui atteignaient ses oreilles. Quand la prise sur ses cheveux se fit plus forte, il accéléra la cadence et fit entrer sa langue dans la danse, cajolant le bout si doux du membre de son amant.

-Aaah... Merde, Mihawk...

Le rouquin tentait désespérément de ne pas se déhancher dans la bouche de son partenaire pour accentuer son plaisir, se contentant d'endurer la torture de ses succions. Soudain, Mihawk aspira plus fort, le faisant hoqueter, et le plaisir vint d'un coup, sans prévenir. Il se déversa dans la gorge du brun, dont il sentit les muscles se contracter alors qu'il avalait la semence, déclenchant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le sabreur le relâcha avec un sourire satisfait et remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Haletant, Shanks le repoussa au bout de quelques secondes seulement, à la recherche d'air.

-Eh bien... Je t'ai connu plus combatif, le nargua le Faucon.

-Laisse moi une minute, et j'te montre c'que j'sais faire, Hawkey. T'inquiète pas, va. J'vais pas t'laisser dans cet état, sourit-il en passant son pouce sur son érection.

L'or des yeux de Mihawk se liquéfia alors qu'une décharge électrique parcourait son corps. Son sourire s'effaça, et il replongea vers les lèvres du Roux, l'embrassant passionnément. Il se laissa repousser, attrapant les hanches de Shanks pour l'emmener au dessus de lui, et grogna lorsque sa tête heurta durement le sol herbeux de la clairière.

-Oops ! Vraiment navré, ricana le rouquin contre ses lèvres.

-Épargne moi tes mensonges, Shanks.

-Mmm... On est grognon, Hawkey ?

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Mais le Roux résista et lui présenta trois doigts à la place. Il comprit et les pris dans sa bouche pour les lécher sensuellement, ses iris dorés plongés dans les yeux d'acier de son amant. Le sourire de Shanks se fana peu à peu, et son regard se remplit d'envie avant qu'un grondement sauvage ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux.

Il descendit sa main entre les cuisses du Faucon, et faufila ses doigts entre ses fesses pour appuyer contre son intimité. Le sabreur laissa échapper un discret gémissement et écarta les jambes. Il se força à se détendre un maximum, sachant que sinon, la douleur serait terrible. Lentement, Shanks inséra un doigt en lui, puis, voyant que Mihawk n'avait pas mal, il en fit entrer un deuxième.

Le sabreur prit le pendentif en forme de croix qu'il avait gardé autour du cou dans sa bouche et serra les dents. Cette fois, un feu mordant lui vrilla les reins, alors que le rouquin bougeait dans son intimité, écartant ses chairs pour se faire une place. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa et son partenaire se pencha pour lécher son point sensible sous son menton. Peu à peu, le feu se calma et il se détendit. Shanks en profita pour mettre un troisième et dernier doigt au fond de lui. Mihawk enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses omoplates et grogna. De sa main libre, son amant enserra son érection et le caressa.

-Détend-toi, murmura-t-il contre sa gorge. Ça va aller... Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ? Tu as pleuré au deuxième doigt !

Le Faucon gronda, sa colère engendrée par les moqueries de son amant le détournant définitivement du feu qui lui perçait les bas du dos. Le rouquin le sentit, et retira sa main. Il fouilla dans les affaires qu'il avait jeté négligemment non loin et attrapa une minuscule fiole. Le grondement du brun s'accentua.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ça _avant_ ?

-J'avais oublié que je l'avais, répondit-il innocemment. Et puis t'façon, y en avait pas assez pour les deux. Alors...

-Un jour, je te ferais payer la facture, Shanks le Roux.

Shanks s'esclaffa avant de se pencher pour embrasser le sabreur.

-Ouais, bah pour l'instant, si ça t'ennuie pas, on a autre chose à faire, Hawkey, murmura-t-il.

Il enduisit son membre de lubrifiant, puis se plaça contre l'entrée de son amant avant de le pénétrer lentement. Mihawk grogna et planta ses ongles dans les hanches du rouquin. Bon sang ! Même avec le produit, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Le Roux s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde en poussant un long gémissement, les yeux fermés. Le brun était brûlant, serré, et ses parois palpitaient autour de son membre. Il serra les dents pour se contenir et ouvrit les paupières. Leurs regards voilés s'accrochèrent un long moment, puis Shanks s'approcha de la gorge du Faucon couché sous lui pour la lécher et la mordiller doucement. Mihawk finit par se détendre sous ses caresses et donna un léger coup de bassin. Sans lâcher son cou, le rouquin se retira avec une lenteur exagérée avant de replonger en lui d'un seul coup. Le sabreur se cambra et un râle roula dans sa gorge, écho de celui qui sortit de la bouche de Shanks.

Il recommença sur un rythme lent, s'accordant de brèves pauses entre chaque mouvement pour profiter de la sensation des chairs qui l'enserraient étroitement.

-Mmmmnn.. Plus vite, ordonna Mihawk.

Shanks ralentit encore en souriant innocemment, et les yeux d'or du Faucon se plantèrent dans les siens, menaçants.

-Je te jure que je vais te... AH !

Le rouquin venait de donner un puissant coup de bassin et avait frappé contre la boule de nerfs si sensible au fond de lui, le faisant crier. Son amant ricana et recommença encore et encore, sur un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Il butait contre ce point de plaisir à chaque allée-et-venue, faisant se cambrer et gémir le brun. Ce dernier se soulevait à chaque mouvement, l'accompagnant dans ses coups de reins, et il se sentit partir. Les frottements exquis de son intimité sur son membre, les gémissements et les râles passionnés qu'ils poussaient à l'unisson, la vision de Mihawk en proie au plaisir, ses mains crispées sur sa hanche et dans ses cheveux... Tout cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller totalement.

Le brun n'entendait plus les bruits qu'il faisait. Seuls comptaient maintenant la sensation du sexe de Shanks qui allait et venait de plus en plus vite et fort en lui, le plaisir dévastateur qui montait dans ses reins et le baiser fougueux que son amant venait de lui donner. Leurs langues dansaient au même rythme que leurs bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Puis, le Roux détacha une de ses mains des hanches du Faucon et prit son érection en main. Il monta et descendit une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

La quatrième fut celle qui fit craquer le sabreur. Rejetant la tête en arrière et poussant un râle de plaisir, il se déversa dans la main de Shanks, et le sentit se répandre en lui, enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Ils reprirent leurs mouvements une ou deux fois avant de s'écrouler, épuisés.

Longtemps, ils savourèrent la sensation de leurs muscles se détendant un par un, et de leurs peau collées l'une à l'autre. Puis le rouquin se retira et roula sur le côté. Ils regardèrent un moment le ciel, tous deux absorbés par les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, Shanks poussa un long soupir et se releva.

-Bon. On va boire un coup ? C'est moi qui offre !


End file.
